1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a digital broadcasting receiver which is utilized for receiving ground waves and the like, and more particularly to a digital broadcasting receiver capable of receiving HD (High Definition) broadcasting, SD (Standard Definition) broadcasting and the like, and to a method of controlling the digital broadcasting receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the process of transition from analog to digital television broadcasting, a great diversity of broadcasting is increasingly attempted; for example, HD broadcasting utilizing a band equivalent to one channel and SD broadcasting utilizing several channels resulting from dividing the band equivalent to one channel. When the HD broadcasting that has been terminated is switched to the SD broadcasting of the same channel, the user naturally needs to select a subchannel of the SD broadcasting.
There has been proposed a method of selection comprising the steps of dividing a display screen into a plurality of windows and simultaneously causing the subchannels of SD broadcasting to be displayed on the respective windows whereby to select one of the subchannels therefrom (Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Hei. 9-326972).
In the conventional method above, however, the user would feel a sense of incongruity because the display mode of the screen suddenly changes to display the divided windows in only the form of static images after the termination of the HD broadcasting. Moreover, there can be the user's favorite subchannel in the HD broadcasting and the aforementioned method is never friendly as the user is required to select the subchannel while looking out the divided windows on the screen whenever the HD broadcasting is switched to the SD broadcasting.